madstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Adriel
Adriel is a character introduced in the 2014 Summer Update and a new addition to The Mad Murderer, a tier 1 character card in Mad Games and the last known non-premium character for Mad Paintball. Appearance He is a white male with hair tied in a red headband, wears a textured white t-shirt with a red Robloxian style "A" on the left hand corner of his shirt, textured white pants and black shoes. A gray shirt is layered underneath his white t-shirt. He also has a default smile face. Mad Paintball Adriel has an unorthodox playstyle, including having the "highest" fire-rate of all snipers, with the lowest reload duration, but his fire rate is always fixed at one'. Add up his already very low HP, enough to be killed by a fully charged headshot from Signe, he is currently the hardest character to be used in the game. Besides of that, he has the same maximum damage output (scoped or noscoped) regardless of range, his already high headshot damage can even kill most snipers (except Walther but on Level 99). Other than that, one must have exceptionally good aim to become good at him. * Comparing with Henry, Adriel has lower fire rate, walk speed, HP but deals higher damage, does have even more lethal range, and does have scope as being a Sniper Rifle user would do. * Overall, Adriel is a well-known counter-sniper which he can wipe out a barrage of very low-health characters with ease if mastered. Paintball Stats * Adriel has high headshot damage (even on noscopes), enough to kill every single sniper in one hit, this includes Lara, except a higher-level Walther. ** At Level 25, he can kill Cupcake in a headshot, and a Level 25 Walt. ** At Level 99, he can kill Beast and a max-level Walt. * Adriel has the lowest reload duration (0.3s). As putting on a 0.13s instead, he reloads the fastest among all, not counting those who seemingly have infinite ammo (Noob). * Adriel has the third lowest HP among all Snipers if all upgrades aren't applied, if it does, he is the second lowest HP (tied with Drew, 40 HP). ** This means he can be killed, by Signe (if she is at full charge). * Adriel has an average walk speed of a Sniper. * As of the stat update, Angel has the highest damage in regards of noscope damage, making him the 2nd, and Walther 3rd (though Angel and Adriel were tied 1st in regards of noscoped headshots). Paintball Abilities * Adriel does not have a charge bar as a Sniper. ** He was the only sniper without a charge bar before the character update. As of the update, Angel and Walt also have this feature. * Adriel is the second, and the last person who does not unscope while reloading. ** The first one to attain this feature is Axel, which is currently unavailable. Trivia * He can be seen in Mad Games and The Mad Murderer 2 when Tile Smasher is starting. * His look is most likely a reference, or based off of The Karate Kid's "Daniel LaRusso." * Adriel's paintball portrait shows him holding the Soldiers' knife from the Mad Murderer. * Adriel has a unique firing sound, taken from the original Roblox Paintball Gun. Other characters have a higher-pitched version of this sound. * Adriel's old stats were at HP of 100, Walk Speed of 13, max damage of 50 - 130 (even at noscopes), fire rate of 0.4 shots/s, and does unscope while reloading before the character stats update. * Adriel requires the most character levels total achieved in one of his requirements to unlock him in Mad Paintball. * It's possible the reload reduction upgrade was to allow Adriel to scope back in quicker. Around in the character stats update, before characters finally changed, he unscoped upon shooting, with his of course fixed fire rate. ** Because he now stays scoped when firing, the upgrade only speeds up his reload, and leaves his fire rate the same, doing nothing, practically giving him only three real upgrades. * In Mad Paintball, Adriel's portrait comes the closest to referencing The Mad Murderer, Due to the Fact he is shown Wielding a Knife (Even if it's not directly referencing TMM). Category:Characters Category:The Mad Murderer Category:Mad Paintball Category:Sniper class